Jack Howitzer (TV series)
Jack Howitzer is a fictional TV show on Grand Theft Auto V, running on Weazel, starring Jack Howitzer, Rufus Bellows and Ho Chi Sock. Description The series is a sort of reality show that presents Howitzer in a state of despair and mental derangement as an aspiring agent, Bellows, is trying to help him to have a comeback into the mainstream entertainment. Upon finding Jack, Bellows is shocked to see how dirty Jack's hotel room has become—the bloodstain of a previous media agent, the corpse of a dead prostitute (that Jack insists is only "meditating"), as well as jars full of urine. It also seems that Jack has taken to naming a puppet "Ho Chi Sock" as a sort of bizarre coping mechanism. After cleaning up Jack's motel room, with the aid of a forensics crew, both Howitzer and Bellows start finding alternatives to go back to the media. At first, Jack is given accounts for both Lifeinvader and Bleeter; however, when people begin making negative comments about him, Jack resorts to burning their houses down with gasoline in a bizarre revenge act. The show ends with Jack antagonizing several members of the Kkangpae, calling them "Chinese people" and asking if they want to be killed in his movie. Characters Jack Howitzer A former '80s movie star in several action movies about the Vietnam War, Jack was convicted of homicide for the death of Billy Dexter in 1992 and sent to Bolingbroke Penitentiary for 11 years. Released in 2013, he has since gone completely psychotic, as can be seen inside his motel room. He has taken to calling a sock puppet 'Ho Chi sock," after a character from one of his movies. He also appears to have murdered a previous media agent and stashed the dead body of a prostitute inside his room, as well as having hoarded jars of his own urine in the bathroom. Upon getting out of the desert, Jack struggles to adapt to 2013, such as fantasizing about politically incorrect movie plots, as well as stating that the 1980s "are never over". He also performs an act of arson against someone who comments negatively about him on the Internet, and in the end, antagonizes several Triad gangsters. Rufus Bellows A media agent who seeks to become Jack's career manager. It is implied that Rufus once worked in the animation industry. At first, he believes that he may have struck a gold mine regarding Jack's psychotic personality, believing that it could improve ratings, yet in the end, struggles to contend with Jack's increasingly irrational behavior. Ho Chi Sock A sock puppet that Jack uses as a coping mechanism, based on a character from one of his movies. Jack appears not to realize that it is only a figment of his psychotic personality. Gallery JackHowizer-GTAV-Ad.jpg|A billboard for the show. Trivia *The beginning of the show appears to be based on the beginning of the The Expendables movie saga. *During the main introduction, several movies appear: Loincloth, Evacuator, Exploder: Evacuator Part II, Special Needs Cop and Push-Up - The Movie. * Michael Jackson's 1991 song "Jam" can be heard at the beginning of the show. The song is not featured on any of the in-game radio stations. * The interior of the motel room can be found under the map by doing a glitch. hu:Jack Howitzer (TV műsor) Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows in GTA V Category:TV Shows in GTA Online Category:Viewable TV shows in GTA V